A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor coverings, to floor panels for realizing such floor coverings, as well as to methods for manufacturing floor panels and methods for realizing a floor covering from floor panels.
B. Related Art
More particularly, the invention relates to floor coverings that are composed of hard floor panels and wherein it is intended that this floor covering is floatingly installed.
In particular, the invention relates to laminate floor panels, which does not exclude that it can be applied for other types of floor panels, such as veneer parquet, prefabricated parquet, solid parquet and the like.